A difficult way
by ChekaBrauna
Summary: Kakashi takes his new genin Team under his care. After some diffculites at the beginning, bonds were forming between Team 7. Especial Sasuke seemed to flourish. But then someone from his past Returns and the Uchiha questions everything. Also Konoha is in big danger as well. Team7 centric; Itachi/ Sasuke interaction in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**The first meeting**

Kakashi Hatake was late, like always. Today he would take another genin team under his care and he did not believe that it would proceed different as it went with all the other teams before. They all tried and failed his test. And in the meantime he lost his hope that he will get ever a team, who is capable to his standards.

However, the actual team was special in many ways nevertheless. And even if he did not liked it to admit it to himself, he felt a bit dejected by the thought that not even these kids would be able to pass his expections.

Maybe it had something to do with his past. Alone thinking about those kids, who are supposed to become his students, made his blood freeze. His past overtaked him and that was not a nice feeling at all. Things he wanted forget for many years came back into his mind, the moment the Sandaime ordered him to become the _sensei_ of this genin. Pictures he wanted to see never again appeared incessantly before his eyes.

It was probably a good thing that even this brats would return back to the academy after he was done with them. He was too emotional connected , at least two of them, as to render a good jonin instructor for them. He had his doubts about the _sensei role_ anyway. As an ex-anbu, there would be probably a lot more fitting people for this job. And that never a team managed to pass his test was proof enough for it. But unfortunately, the Hokage seemed not to share his opinion. And so he ended up every year with a different bunch of fresh genin.

And now, Kakashi could not help but felt nervous when thinking about this current team.

There was at the one hand Naruto Uzumaki. Graduating the academy as the deadlast of his class, was it a miracle how the boy managed at all to become a genin. The jonin had read the academy reports and obviously this kid was not just lacking skill but showed a complete undisciplined behaviour outward. Not very suitable for an propective shinobi.

But what really bothered him was the sad fact that Naruto was the child of his former sensei. Sure the man was dead for twelve years now, but unfortunately his son reminded him terrible of him. The kid looked almost like a double of his father. Sadly, Naruto did not even know who his parents were and how much they have cared for him. Instead he grow up hated and ignored, alone inside the village.

And if getting Naruto in this team was not only bad enough, was the last survivor of the Uchiha clan the second member. Really, what was the Sandaime thinking?!

Sasuke Uchiha was complete contrary of Naruto. A exceptional handsome boy, who graduated the academy as the rookie of the year. His skills were far more pronounced as by any other genin his age and everyone predicted him a bright future. Regrettably, the kid was almost as arrogant as skilled and he was walking around the village high and mighty. According to the academy reports, the Uchiha was a complete loner and thought about everyone in his class as failure.

 _Just great, this sounds like a younger version of me._ Thought Kakashi bitterly and shoved his hands in his pockets.

But the worst was, Sasuke was the last survivor of a clan, which he had owned a very strong connection. His best friend and teammate had been an Uchiha, in fact even one of Sasuke´s distant cousins. And this was not even the only reason why interacting with this boy made him uncomfortable. The kid was living like five years alone, after he witnessed the murder of his whole family. Kakashi could imagine how traumatic this event must have been. And he guessed that this arrongant attitude was only a facade in order to hide how broken he inside truly was.

Kakashi himself knew the pain of losing your beloved ones very well. During the years he had lost his friends and whole family, during wars or missions. Understanding this pain was probably one of the reasons why the Hokage wanted him as Sasuke´s jonin instructor. And not to forget the Sharingan, but he did not want to think about it yet.

The last member of the team was a girl coming from a civilian family. Her name was Sakura Haruno. Special about her were just her extraordinary hair color, pink like blooming cherry blossoms, and her remarkable intelligence. She was class best in written tests. In exchange were her fighting skills a disaster. She was the on the bottom concerned to taijutsu and ninjutsu. She was almost worse as Naruto. Intelligence alone did not make a good shinobi and he had big doubts that this girl could make it as a kunoichi.

According to Iruka Umino, their sensei at the academy, were all three not very good with teamwork. Naruto had no friends, Sasuke did not want friends and Sakura was in a love challenge with ever other girl in her class. So it seemed it was already decided. Nobody of them could pass his test. No matter how conflicting his feelings about this team were.

Sighing deeply, he quickened his pace. He was already late and he was not sure for how long the genin would wait for him. His expression was indifferent when the academy building came into view, but his feelings were still very conflicted.

Already on the floor he noticed Naruto´s loud and blare voice. Obviously, the kid was even more in high spirits as he had asumed. Sighing again, he went straight to the classroom and shoved the door open. Not even a second later a board eraser came down directly on his head and droped to the ground with a soft bump. He was stunned for a short moment. It was probably a good thing that his hair was already grey, or the eraser would have left some nasty chalk traces. He would wash his hair later nevertheless. Normally, his jonin reflexes were far more than pronounced, but not even he had expected such stupidity.

Naruto was totally laughing and the jonin had no doubt that the blonde brat was responsible for it. The whole village was well aware of the boy´s tendency for causing trouble and pulling off senseless pranks. Unbelievable with what audacity the boy welcomed his sensei. His first impression was right, the boy was not taking his education seriously.

"I´m so sorry sensei. I told Naruto to stop but he did not listen."

Kakashi´s visible eye wandered to the girl. Sakura folded her hands before her chest and she looked at him pleadingly. Obviously she wanted to excuse herself, but somehow he had the feeling she really enjoyed the prank as much as Naruto did.

He gazed to the last member. The Uchiha boy observed him sceptically and apparently he did not took him serious. _So what? Latest tomorrow the brat will wish that he had gotten a different instructor._ He thought amused.

"How childish." He said dryly. "If you´re finish here with your nonsense, then I asume we can begin." And with that said he turned around and left the room.

The three genin looked at eachother puzzled, but then Sasuke stood up and followed after the jonin. A second later Sakura and Naruto did the same. Kakashi leaded them on the roof top. It was a nice place, where the academy students often spent their break. Of course the members of team 7 thought it would be the last time for them to be here. They were shinobi now and the academy was over. They could not know that their sensei would probably send them back here tomorrow.

The silver haired man enjoyed for a short moment the view over the village, before he turned around to the kids, who were now sitting right before him, and he inspected them with a piercing look.

"Introduce yourself." He commanded calmy.

Sakura and Naruto were surprised. He could tell by their still puzzled faces. Sasuke on the other hand was just staring at him with a emotionsless expression.

"This guy is really weird." The blonde said. "Why did we get such weirdo as a sensei. It´s not fair! Even Kiba and Shikamaru got better jonin!"

"Naruto, he can hear you!" The pinkette snapped, before she looked at Kakashi again. "I´m so sorry for his behaviour. He is so stupid. Please don´t be mad. Sasuke-kun and I are definitely more eager to learn under your command. Right Sasuke-kun?"

The only answer she got was a dark glare from the Uchiha boy.

"Why do you introduce yourself first! If you want to make demands than we should probably know about you first!" Naruto yelled, obviously Sakura´s word have enraged him a bit.

The Uzumaki and the Haruno girl were still complete children. They were lively and impatient, carefree and naive in many ways too. They had no idea about the shinobi life outside from Konohas walls and it would surely be a long way for them, if they want really become shinobi. But the Uchiha kid was different. He saw it at once he observed the boy´s indifferent expression. He seemed apathetic, too much for a twelve year old kid. The jonin was aware of what Sasuke went through, but this look and behaviour was not normal for a child nevertheless. Hopefully, he would show a different side during tomorrows test.

Reluctantly, Kakashi introduced himself first with simple words. "My name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes are none of your business, neither are my dislikes. My hobbys aren´t your concern. If I´ve some sort of a dream I won´t share it with you. Now it´s your turn."

Sasuke narrowed his dark eyes and glared at Kakashi, while Sakura looked even more puzzled and Naruto was not sure whether he should find his new sensei funny or if it was a disaster that he ended up with this guy.

"My name is Sakura Haruno." The girl said, probably because both boys refused to spoke up. "What I like... Or better whom I like is..." She stopped and looked at Sasuke. A deep red blush adorned her cheeks. My hobbys are... I can´t say it aloud... And my dream is..." She looked at the Uchiha more intensely before she screeched loudly.

 _She is far more interested in love as in her training or even worse she seemed to be obsessed with Sasuke!_ Kakashi thought inwardly. It would be nearly impossible for her to pass his test with this attitude. This was one of many disadvantages you get with a genin from a civilian family.

"I´m Naruto Uzumaki!" Cried the blonde boy and pulled him from his thoughts. "I like ramen and training. My hobby is pulling pranks, especial on weird guys like you. My dislikes are boasters and the three minutes I´ve to wait until the hot water for my ramen are finish. My dream is to become Hokage, so that everyone is forced to recognize my greatness!"  
 _Hokage... He shares the same dream like his father,_ Kakashi closed his eye, when the picture of his former sensei appeared. It would not do him any good to think about his past yet. But it was a bit intimidating how emotional this brats already made him. Otherwise it was impressive that Naruto seemed to follow his dream really with determination. It was the first time he noticed a hint of seriousness in the loud kid. Nevertheless, whether the Uzumaki would ever become Hokage was still just a dream space.

"Okay last one." He commanded, when the Uchiha did not bother to speak up. Sasuke shoot him another glare before he finally began to talk.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. There are many things I hate and not much what I like. I´ve not such a thing like a dream but I´ve a goal which I need to accomplish not matter what it´s costs."

Silence followed for a short moment. Sakura stared practically with hearts in her eyes at Sasuke. Clearly, she could not see the meaning behind the Uchiha´s words. The Jonin could not blame her, she was way too young and naive to understand.

"And what exactly is this goal you want to reach?" Naruto asked, curiosity written all over his face.

"None of your business." The raven haired genin replied cooly and Sakura blushed even more.

"Ggggrrrrr, you jerk!" Naruto yelled angrily. "Stop acting high and mighty you bastard!"

"Naruto stop insulting Sasuke-kun!"

While the genin argued with eachother, Kakashi was thinking carefully about Sasuke´s words. Unlike Naruto and Sakura, he understood perfectly which ambition the Uchiha followed. He wanted justice for his dead family and kill the man who was responsible for it. Although he had expected nothing else, it felt wrong. Sasuke was just twelve, he was supposed to have dreams, to be carefree like his teammates were. The boy should not speak about revenge like it was the only thing life could offer him. Even if he wanted justice... The kid was still so young and there should be more for him as revenge. And even now, he knew that if Sasuke would really made revenge to his only life goal, someday he would break under it.

Kakashi did not know why, but somehow he wanted to help Sasuke. Help him to be more like Naruto or Sakura. And he wanted to help the other both too. To become shinobi and fulfill all their dreams. Maybe because he thought so, because he had never the chance to make better things with his life. Now it was over, the Jonin himself had done every possible mistake. But this three were still kids and if someone would guide them, they could grow up into great personalities. Unfortunately, it would not be him who could teach them. Teamwork was the most important thing for him and none from them owned it.

Shaking his head lightly, he decided it was time to finish this meeting up. "Alright you three, now that we know eachother a little bit better, I´ll meet you tomorrow at five o´clock am on trainingsground four. Tardiness will not be tolerated, so be on time. Then we´ll see who from you has really the skill to become a shinobi."

"Häh? But we´re already shinobi. We´ve graduated from the academy and gotten our headband." Sakura blinked at him confused.

Now he was really laughing. Were those brats really thinking they became shinobi just because they graduated from the academy. Alone the thought was ridiculous.

"What´s so funny?!" Sasuke suddenly snapped. Obviously he was angered about Kakashi´s reaction.

He was chuckling a bit more, before he pulled himself together and looked at the genin with a amused expression, which was hid behind his mask. "Nothing, really. It´s just that you´re only shinobi when I accept you three officially as my students. And I can promise you that I´ve very high standards you´ve to reach. But like I said, you´ll get your chance tomorrow. Maybe you three will be lucky and pass my test, but honestly I´m really doubting it. But a try can´t harm, right?"

All three, even Sasuke, were looking at him with shock.

"B.. But... I went through so much trouble just to pass the academy exam... If there is another test... It´s not fair!" The Uzumaki cried, after a moment of silence.

"That´s your problem. I´ll see you three tomorrow and by the way, don´t eat any breakfast or you might vomit. I´m not planning to go easy on you." Before any of them, could say or protest, Kakashi turned around and vanished in a puff of smoke.

x-x

 **I know the beginning is very similar to the anime. But this story will go definitely into another direction!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kakashi´s condition**

Sasuke never felt more humilitated in his life before. He looked down, not that he had another choice, with the Jonin´s foot on the top of his head, but he didn´t want to meet Naruto´s or Sakura´s eyes. He was aware, how ridiculous the scene must be. The great Sasuke Uchiha, face down in the dirt, only because he couldn´t control his temper and tried to attack an high rank jonin. His so called _sensei,_ didn´t even need to dodge, he just grabbed him and slammed him to the ground, before pinning him down, while sitting on his back. Just embarrassing. But far worse was that these two idiots witnessed it.

It was his own fault. How could he be so stupid and even think about attacking the man. There he saw how superior the jonin was. Sasuke had not managed to get a bell in time. In a matter of fact, neither of them had, but as an Uchiha, he had expected he would pass these stupid test with flying colors. Well, he hadn´t done better as the other both and this was really getting on his nerves.

"What I was about to say, before our little Uchiha here interrupted my lecture..." The jonin instructor said, before looking down and pushing his face even more in the dirt. "Neither of you is competent for the shinobi life. I´ve never seen such incapable, selfish and immature bunch of genin before and I stand to my promises, you three will return to the academy."

Sakura´s shocked gasp was heard loudly, also Naruto´s angry protests. Sasuke himself could not think too clearly. He had failed todays test and this meant his future goal moved further away from his reach. He needed the teaching from a jonin so badly and after the earlier events, he knew very well how poor his current level was. But if someone like Kakashi would teach him, than he could gain the power he needed. Unfortunately, the man made clear he wasn´t interested in teaching them anymore.

"Damned..." The Uchiha cursed angrily, which turned Kakashi´s attention once again towards him.

"Excuse me, you said?" The jonin pushed him once more harder against the ground and Sasuke gritted his teeth, when his cheekbone made painfully contact with a stone. "You can blame your arrogant attitude for it. If you weren´t so focused with yourself, perhaps you would´ve managed to get a bell from me. Well, now you are not even better as the deadlast from your class. Somehow ironic, don´t you think so?"

He wanted to scream, to curse at the man, but before a word came over his lips, Naruto began to speak.

"I can understand that you´ll let this bastard fail. But I can get the bell, I just need more time. Than I can prove you that I´m worth to wear this headband! I´ve worked so hard to become a genin, please give me another chance! And Sakura of course too. We both emit a better team anyway and without that arrogant asshole, we can make it!" 

Sakura began yelling at the blonde, but before she could insult him directly, Kakashi interrupted and for the first time since they met him, the jonin´s voice was far cry from the lazy and uninterested tone he used before. According to the tone, the man was pretty pissed.

"You don´t get it, do you?"

Apparently, neither of the genin could say something, because honestly not even Sasuke knew what for an problem the silver haired had. The only one with big problems was the Uchiha himself, because he failed to pass the stupid test.

"Haven´t you even thought a second ,why you´re placed in a three man squad?"

No, he had not really thought about that. For him, the other both were just useless obstacles on his way to become strong enough for his life goal. He just wanted to avoid to interact with them directly. So he had no idea, what Kakashi wanted to tell them yet. And based on the other both silence, they were exactly as clueless as he was.

The jonin let out an irritated sigh, before he suddenly stood up, surprising Sasuke completely when the man´s weight suddenly lifted. Before he could act on his own, Kakashi grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him towards his feet.

"Get over to the other both!" Kakashi commanded and shoved him firmly forward. The boy wanted to protest against these humilitating treatment once again, but knowing it wouldn´t help him at all, he went relucantly towards the others.

"I wonder what they taught you in the academy?" The jonin continued his speech, arms crossed and the visible eye narrowed. "Or maybe you just didn´t paid much attention?"

Naruto was about to yell something, but the older male spoke again, even before the prankstar got the chance to open his mouth.

"What about teamwork? Did you ever heard that word?"

Sasuke´s eyes widened for a brief moment. Teamwork? Was it this what Kakashi wanted them to do? But during the test, he did everything to outplay them towards eachother. So why... Suddenly he saw it clearly. A shinobi was supposed to look under the surface and he noticed now, how badly he failed in that aspect too.

"You mean we were supposed to work together?" Sakura asked confused. "But you said, who couldn´t manage to get a bell from you, would fail the test and return to the academy..."

"Shinobi work almost exclusively in a the day a shinobi graduates from the academy, he is bound to work in a team." The silver haired continued and ignored Sakura´s question simple. "Only for some special missions individual persons will send out. But since you´re just fresh academy absolvents this would be out of the question for you anyway. Teamwork is the basic every genin has to learn, before he is ready fulfill active shinobi duties."

"But you said, everyone should get the bell for oneself!" The Uzumaki cried angrily.

"This was a subterfuge, in order to see who from you would be smart enough to put his own interests behin the team and cooperate with them without enviousness."

"That´s bullshit!" Naruto yelled. "You should´ve known that we would work on our own! Nobody want to go back to the academy! Of cour.."

"Naruto!" Kakashi interrupted him for the third time today. "You´ve acted like a complete idiot, during the whole test. Attacking me without thinking, provoking me without worry about the consequences and not even giving a thought about your teammates. Not even bothering to look for them. If you would act on a mission like that, you would be dead for sure and your teammates probably too."

At least that speech seemed to damped Naruto´s temper a bit. Sasuke squinted towards his male teammate and saw how he lowered his head in shame. Then suddenly, Kakashi turned his attention towards the only present girl and he became worried what the man would have to say to him. Getting pointed out all his weaknesses in front of the other two, wasn´t something he looked forward to.

"Sakura, tell me what have you done the whole morning?"

The girl looked up, blinking some times, obviously very surprised by the question. "I don´t know..." She eventually replied hesitantly.

"Exactly. Because there isn´t anything you´ve done. Just hiding somwhere and waiting that something would happen from alone. Or even worse, let your teammates do the work for you. Maybe you would´ve tried to take away the bell from Naruto if he would´ve get one, since you´re to eager to stay by Sasuke´s side, am I right? You should be ashamed."

Sakura winced and she looked down. Her bangs were hiding her eyes from view, but Sasuke was sure she was crying nontheless.

"And you.." Finally Kakashi looked at him and he prepared himself for the sharp words, he knew, the man would throw at him.

Strangely enough, the Jonin gave him a hard and long look, before he began to speak. "You´re the worst of all. Graduating as the rookie of the year isn´t anything to be proud of. There were and will always be students who do pretty well at the academy, but that doesn´t mean they will automatically become good shinobi. You think you´re far above about anyone, but let me tell you one thing, your performance earlier wasn´t any better as from the other both. You just pulled up your private show and not even managed to land a single blow at me. Your arrogance is already raising to your head and if you keep up with that attitude, you will not survive a single high rank mission. In a matter of fact, this art of behaviour would get your team killed for sure."

Why was Kakashi´s lecture for him lasting so long? Sasuke glared at the man, in order to overplay his uncertainties, because these words really stung his pride.

"Uchiha or not, you´re nothing special at all and until you don´t realize that you aren´t better as any other genin, you won´t bring it far in the shinobi ranks. If Naruto and Sakura can be ashamed about their actions, you should it above all."

His shoulders stiffened but he tried his best to keep his stoic expression. He could not recall, that ever someone had lectured him like that and the resentment he felt for the jonin grew only stronger.

"However, I hope you understand better now, what I expect from students of mine. And I´m sure nobody can argue, that neither of you managed to meet those expections. I told you yesterday, if you fail you´ll be send back to the academy."

Silence followed. Although Sasuke wanted to scream or rather attack the silver haired again, he knew it was useless. Kakashi made up his mind and his goal was destroyed before he got a chance to start.

"But seeing that you three seemes to think about my words, I´ll be generous and give you another chance. After lunch you can try it as a team again and maybe then you´ll manage to get a bell."

His head shot up with surprise. And he was not the only one. Sakura and Naruto were equally surprised as he was. He could avoid to return to the academy and this time he would make it, even if had to work with these idiots for it!

The jonin _sensei_ stepped near and placed two bento boxes in front of him and Naruto. "Since you haven´t done anything this morning, you won´t need any lunch." He told her firmly. "Maybe this will be a bit of a lesson for you, to actually do something in the next round."

Obviously, the girl was on the edge of crying again. She lowered her head and refused to look up again.

"And for you both... If you share your lunch with her, you´ll be disqualified. Believe me, I´ll know whether you disobey me. See you in twenty minutes." With that suddenly said, he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sasuke wasted no time and grabbed his lunchbox, but he could not help but felt that something was wrong.

"Don´t worry Sakura-chan, I won´t eat too." Naruto declared loudly.

Of course the Uchiha didn´t like that statement. He turned his head angrily to the blond. "You idiot have to eat or else you won´t have the necessary energy to get the bells!"

"Shut up bastard! I didn´t ask for your opinion. I´ll not let Sakura-chan down!"

"You..." He was about to voice his displeasure once more, when suddenly a thought crossed his mind. _Shinobi are supposed to look under the surface,_ and Kakashi told them clearly that he wanted them to work as a team but it made no sense that he ordered them to let Sakura without food and what if this was just another test for them. To test them, if they would put their own interests behind and share the lunch with her, as an act of teamwork?

A smirk formed on his lips. He was sure he had looked through the jonin´s intentions.

"You can have my lunch." He simple said and offered his box towards Sakura. The look he received from these idiots let him roll his eyes.

"B... But Sasuke-kun..." The girl said totally surprised. Sasuke only hoped, she did not thought that he was returning her pathetic feelings. He was only using her, exactly like the blond _dobe_ and the jonin, in order to reach his own purposes.

"Eat!" The boy commanded.

"I don´t know from where comes you sudden mood change but we´ve to work together this time. And by the way, Sakura-chan deserves the lunch far more than you anyway." Oddly, the Uzumaki accepted his request simply.

"Naruto!" The pink haired scolded, before she looked at Sasuke and smiled. "Thank you very much Sasuke-kun. This time I´ll try my best."

 _As if this would help anyone,_ He thought annoyed but said nothing. In a matter of fact, when Sakura began to eat, he waited practically for Kakashi´s appearance. Surely the man observed them secretly. This thought was hardly finished, when all of the sudden, the silver haired appered in front of them. Even Sasuke gasped, he had not expected him to appear this _sudden._

Kakashi looked down at them. His one visible eye narrowed, when he began to speak. "Didn´t I tell you that Sakura was not allowed to eat?"

"Y...yeah... b...b...but..." Naruto tried to explain but obviously he was too shocked and did not find the right words. Sakura was not any better though, she trembled and almost cried again. They were both almost wetting their pants.

"Well?"

"You told us that we´re supposed to work as a team. This is what we did." Sasuke said, when neither Naruto nor Sakura could deliever a reasonable explanation.

"A team, huh?"

"Yes a team!" The Uzumaki found his voice again and yelled, loud and stupid as ever, at the sensei´s face. "We´re a team and we help eachother. Sakura won´t stay hungry while we can fill our stomaches in front of her. So deal with it!" 

"We three are one now." Sakura eventually added, when the Jonin gave no response.

"You three are one?" Silver eyebrows were raisen, when his eye wandered towards the only present girl.

She nodded hesitantly and instead of another yelling, the Jonin smiled down at them.

"You three passed."

"WHAT?" His teammates yelled simultaneously in disbelieve.

"I accept you as my students. You´ve understood what I tried to explain to you. I know this was just the first step in the right direction and that there will be alot more work to do..."Kakashi´s stared especial at Sasuke, when speaking these words. "But this will be my job and I promise I´ll teach you carefully."

Sakura and Naruto were cheering, but Sasuke allowed himself only a private smile.

"For now, you´re dismissed. We´ll meet tomorrow morning at the same time and the same spot. Be prepared, it will be a long day." With that, the man disappeared as fast as he came.

The Uchiha was happy. This was the first step in the right direction for him. A very important step, in order to reach his life goal. He stood up, ignoring the other both´s still joyful voices, when suddenly Sakura called out for him.

"Let´s celebrate our success somewhere. After all we´re a team now."

"Great idea Sakura-chan. Let´s head to Ichiraku!"

He felt very annoyed with both of them. The only reason he was ready t work together with them, was because he had not an other choice. He needed the training from a jonin and nothing else.

"I´ll say this once." Sasuke said, voice arrogant and condescending. "I´m just working with you because I must. But you two are and will always be loser and outside the training, I want to have nothing to do with none of you."

Don´t waiting for an response, he left the trainings field with his hands in his pockets. Naruto yelled some insults after him, but he could not care less about the idiot. In a matter of fact, he became finally a genin. Finally a shinobi and Sasuke swore he would work as hard as he could to become a chunin in no time. Now he got the possibilitay to gain the power he needed.

 **Thanks to Lordlbtou for your nice review and your advise. I´ll try pay attention towards your advise ;)**

 **From the next chapter onward, the story will go in a complete different direction as the anime.**

 **Reviews are very much appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The first mission**

"So, you accepted the three as your students." Hiruzen Sarutobi said and his words were indeed more a statement as a question. His sapient eyes were observing the young man in front of him. Of course he was little surprised that Kakashi of all accepted these genin. Sarutobi was a wise man, this was a must for the Hokage, and he had already forseen this trend. One of the reasons, he chose Kakashi as Team seven´s sensei.

"Yes sir. In the end the three convinced me..."

"This happened never before. Could they pass your test that easily?"

"Well... Let´s say I needed to give them one or two pointers, but in the end they understood what I wanted from them." Kakashi replied thoughtful.

The Hokage smiled knowingly. "That you were helping the genin hadn´t happened before either. Could it be, that you feel a stronger connection towards this team as you want to admit?"

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders. "You got me. It´s true, this is the first team I really wished for to pass. Somehow I felt that nobody else is worthy to teach them. So I gave them more than just one chance. In the end they managed to satisfy me at least somewhat. Failing them, would´ve been a waste anyway."

"Am I right with the guess that it had something to do with your past?" He asked, although he already knew the answer.

The younger male smirked but the black material of his mask hid it from view and the only proof of his amusement was the sudden cheerfulness in his voice. "Am I right, when I think you already knew that things would went that way. That´s why you chose me as their sensei in the first place?"

A chuckle escaped Hiruzen´s lips before he sucked strongly on his pipe. Breathing the smoke out he looked, still amused, at Kakashi. "Of course I did. I´m the Hokage and I´ve to make such descions carefully."

"I hope it is the right desicion."

"The time will show it. Anyway, I´ll register Team seven now officially in the shinobi register. They´re genin in training yet and from now onward, you´re responsible for their education as shinobi. Teach them carefully, we don´t know what the future will bring for our village."

 _What I´ve gotten myself into..._ Kakashi thought but of course he didn´t say it aloud. "I´ll try my best Sandaime."

"I´ve already the first mission for them. I think they´ll be eager to start the work as soon as possible." Hiruzen said and grabbed a white scroll and handed it over to Kakashi.

"The excitement will stop when they start their first D rank mission."

Hiruzen Sarutobi laughed. "Indeed, but this is something every Genin has to endure. This was all I wanted to discuss with you, you´re free to leave now. I expect the missions report tomorrow on my desk."

"Of course Hokage-Sama." With that said Kakashi bowed his head and left.

The village leader looked after him a long moment. His expression had changed into a thoughtful one. After the pleasing news he received from Kakashi, it was time to face the more serious matters again. A meeting stood of the plan for tonight. A meeting, where many unpleasant issues would be discussed and he was not looking forward to it.

(: :)

Naruto stormed through the street in the direction of the outer trainingsgrounds. The members of team seven were supposed to meet there twenty minutes ago, but he had oversleept today and so he was in a hurry because he was already too late. Inwardly, cursing his alarm clock, which of all today chose not to ring. He knew, he should´ve already got a new one, but as always forgot about it. Yet, it would be especial troublesome if he would arrive late to his fist mission. Finally he got the chance to proof his skills as a shinobi.

Finally, the gates of the fourth trainingsground came into view and Naruto quickened his pace a bit more. Although, Sakura and Sasuke were already there, there was no sign of their sensei and apparently the Jonin had a bad habit of being late. At least it allowed him to arrive still in time.

He observed the other both; while Sasuke stood some metres away, with a indifferent expression in his face, Sakura sat on the meadow. She seemed to be depressed about something, probably Sasuke had said something hurtful again. He gritted his teeth, how much he hated this arrogant jerk!

"Good morning Sakura-chan!" He greeted cheerfully.

Sakura just muttered a quit _good morning,_ before she looked into another direction again. For everyone it would be obvious that she did not want to be bothered, of course Naruto was oblivious for it. He wanted to adress her again, but luckily sensei Kakashi appeared in that moment and so all his attention went towards the silver haired.

"Good morning you three. Ready for your first mission?" 

"You can believe it!" He cheered and his eyes wandered immediately to the scroll in Kakashi´s hand. "What is our mission about? Fighting some rogue ninja? Saving a pretty princess? Or res..."

"Calm down okay?" The sensei said and gave him a sign for silence. "You´re starting with D rank missions and these missions have rarely something to do with real shinobi work."

"What does that mean?" The blond asked confused.

"Gosh Naruto, everyone knows that D rank missions are just some sorts of jobs we´ve to do. It´s helping the business and not shinobi missions." Sakura snorted and crossed her arms. Naruto´s first impression had been right, she was in a foul mood today.

"Smart girl." Kakashi nodded and continued with his explanation. "Although you will get payment for these missions, it won´t be much money. Just a pocket money for you. In the first place, the D ranks should teach you endurance and conscientiousness. It´s a genin´s service for the village."

"When will we start with higher ranks?" Sasuke suddenly asked.

"Mmh, an interesting question. This we´ll see in some time. How well you´ll do your job and progress in training. You won´t have more than three D rank missions per week, the other days expect for sunday, I´ll train you. We´ll see how fast you three will develop. But since your just starting your education, I asume you´ll do D ranks for a couple of months."

The Uchiha growled and looked away. Naruto find some sort of satification in the fact how displeased the raven haired was. He understood that they won´t get the really dangerous missions yet, but surely it couldn´t be too bad, could it? At least he thought it, until he heard Kakashi´s next words.

"Todays mission is to head to the neighboring town and transport some weapons to Konoha, which one of our weapon traders had ordered there. It shouldn´t be too difficult, should it?"

The Uzumaki couldn´t believe it! From now onward, he would spend three days per week with such nonsense! This was even worse as the academy and this had to mean something.

He was about to voice his displeasure, but their new Jonin instructor interrupred him immediately.

"There isn´t the time to discuss or argue about it. We´ve to stick to a shedule. So hurry up." With that said, the man turned around and took the lead. Sasuke and Sakura followed shortly after him and finally even Naruto accepted that there wasn´t any other choice, so he headed reluctantly after them.

The neighboring town wasn´t more than fifteen kilometres from Konoha away. They only needed hardly two hours for the way and just because their sensei was slow like a snail, additionally reading a book. For a impatient person like Naruto, this waste of time was toture. Like expected, the mission was not very challenging. It lasted only fifteen minutes until Kakashi had sealed the bigger weapons into sealing scrolls and he and his teammates packed the dozens kunai and shuriken in their backpacks. He was disappointed.

"What do you think..." Their Jonin sensei said when they left the weapon shop. "Shall we eat something before we head back? My treat. Surely you three are hungry, aren´t you?"

"Awesome!" Naruto cheered at once. The promise of food let him brighted his mood immediately. He was starving, since he hadn´t eaten anything since the morning and because he had been late, there hadn´t been much time for an extensive breakfast too.

"I think we shouldn´t waste our time here any longer." Sasuke suddenly argued, with the same arrogant tone, Naruto used to hate since years now. "I´ve far more better things to do as that."

"If Sasuke-kun wanted to go home, we should probably return now." Sakura said and her eyes wandering to Sasuke in the hope, to get some appreciation from him.

"I think eating is something what you can allow in your busy shedule, don´t you think so Sasuke-kun?" Kakashi said teasingly and Naruto couldn´t help but chuckled. Finally someone, who wouldn´t kiss the Uchiha´s feet, like the teachers at the academy used to do.

"Besides, I want to speak with you about some matters. So see it as an unofficial trainings meeting." The man added and earned a glare from the Uchiha. But at least Sasuke said nothing more.

"Let´s have ramen!" Naruto used his chance. If he would get dinner for free, than he wanted to enjoy his favourite food.

"You don´t decide it alone!" Sakura snapped at him, before she looked back at Sasuke. "What do you want Sasuke-kun?"

"I don´t care." Sasuke said grumpy and turned away from them. Apparently, the other boy was not very pleased and Naruto enjoyed it very much.

In his eyes, Sasuke had always been a spoiled idiot who always got what he wanted. During their academy time, the teachers were always prefering him over the rest of the class. The Uchiha had not even been scolded when he showed a disrespectful attitude, which happened quite often. At that, he never understood what was so special about the Uchiha. This guy was just an arrogant idiot, but even so, there was at least one thing they had in common. A very sad thing and Naruto wanted not to think about it yet.

Kakashi asked Sakura whether she wanted to eat something special but she just said that she did not care and looked again at Sasuke for acknowledgment. Of course she was completely ignored. So it was decided, they would eat ramen for dinner.

Some street away, they found a small restaurant which offered some ramen but a lot of other courts too. Sakura took the place right next to Sasuke, who was just staring somewhere, avoiding eye contact with the others, so Naruto was forced to sit next to Kakashi and on the opposite of the Uchiha. After they ordered their menus, their sensei began to speak.

"I know we´ve already introduced ourselves by our first meeting, but I think we should try to know eachother much better. I´ll be your sensei as long as you become at least chunin and you three will work in a team even longer. It´s important we learn to know eachother very well. This will strengthen the trust and the teamwork."

Naruto noticed how Sasuke rolled his eyes, but he ignored and instead looked to Kakashi. Honestly, the blond enjoyed the sudden attention he got from their new sensei. He wasn´t used that others show so much interest in him, expect for his former academy teacher Iruka, who truly cared about him. But this was an expection.

"What do you want to know then? I mean, I already told you that I like ramen, playing pranks and that I want become the next Hokage."

"The whole village knows about your stupid pranks." Sakura said and proped her face on her hands. "And do you know at all something different as ramen?"

"Maybe you can tell us something about you then, Sakura." The silver haired adult said quickly.

She sighed. "What can I say... I´m coming from a civilian family and I want to prove my worth as kunoichi. I don´t know in which direction I want to go later but I think there is still enough time to figure it out. I want to be at least become a chunin. And I want..." She stopped suddenly and looked at Sasuke again. Naruto never understood why she was so obsessed with him.

"Awesome Sakura-chan!" He said and tried to motivate her. He liked Sakura. She was smart and pretty. But somehow, she got always angry at him and so Naruto was often unsure how he ought act in her presence.

"Very informative. And I´m sure, if you´ll work hard you´ll reach that goal someday." Sensei Kakashi said and Sakura smiled. Naruto was happy, because she was far more beautiful when she was smiling. He was not in love with her or something like that. He just found her exceptional with her pink hair and green eyes.

"Sasuke, your turn."

The Uchiha glared at the only present adult. "I´ve already told you everything you need to know on day one."

"You could tell us about your leisure activities or favourite food. Something like that." Kakashi said. "Or you could just ask us some questions if you want."

Sasuke snorted. "That´s ridiculous."

Like always, the Uchiha´s attitude made Naruto raging. "Stop acting high and mighty you stuck up jerk! You aren´t better than anyone here and if you aren´t willing to work in a team, return to the academy!"

"Do you´ve a problem, you loser?!" The dark haired boy replied angry.

"Shut up Naruto!" Sakura suddenly snapped. "Don´t insult Sasuke-kun ever again! You´re just jealous!"

"No way!" He protested but once again Kakashi interrupted their argument.

"Look, our dinner is coming." The man pointed to the waitress, whom was heading towards their table. "Let´s enjoy our food in piece."

"Hmmf." The blond snorted and looked away, trying to push down his anger. His mood brightened when a bowl with hot ramen stood in front of him only a moment later.

"Enjoy your meal." Kakashi said before they began to eat in silence.

And indeed, Naruto was enjoying his ramen. It was delicious and he juicy gulped the soup down. He was so consumed in his meal, that he did not noticed Sakura´s disgusted looks from the other side.

"Do you´ve no manners?" The girl eventually said. "Your table manners are disgusting. But than again, from where should you´ve learned that?"

"What do you mean Sakura-chan?" The Uzumaki asked and placed his bowl on the table. He had not expected that she would insult him so suddenly.

"Simple. You´re alone without parents who teach you manners and scold you. If I would act like you do, my parents would freak out. On the other hand, you´re to be envied. It must be nice not to have annoying parents around, whom are nagging the whole time." Her voice was carefree as if she was talking about the weather and it was the proof that she did not realized about what for an delicate topic she spoke.

"Why are you saying that Sakura-chan?" He asked uneven.

"What is your problem. It´s just a fact. Everyone knows that you´ve no family." She merely said. "That´s why you´re selfish and bratty and all alone."

Naruto was not the only one who was shocked about her words. It was obvious how the Uchiha suddenly tensed, but in that moment the blond did not care. All he wanted was to tell Sakura how wrong she was and that he was not the only one who was an outsider in that ambit. Maybe that was the reason, he did not thought about that he was hurting another persons feelings, no matter how much he disliked the said person.

"Oh yeah?!" He yelled and jumped to his feet so fastly, that the table was wobbling from the sudden movement. "Maybe you think I´m the only one without parents and that´s why everyone hates me, but what´s with that idiot?! Your beloved Sasuke has no parents or family too! Why haven´t you noticed it yet, since you´re always so smart!" 

Sakura was looking at him with wide green eyes. She was shocked about his outburst. And Naruto was too busy staring at her, that he did not noticed Sasuke, who was jumped to his feet and suddenly attacked him. The blonde was so surprised that he could not avoid Sasuke´s fist, which hit him in the face. He was falling and managed to grab in the last moment the tablecloth, but it was too late; he landed on the floor together with the food from the table. He howled, when the hot soup made contact with his legs.

When he looked up, he saw how Kakashi had grabbed Sasuke by the collar and holded him firmly back, while Sakura was looking at the scene with wide eyes. And not only that, all the other guest were staring at them.

"How dare you?!" Naruto yelled when he raised to his feet, fully realizing that this arrogant jerk had actually hit him. He was about to raise his fist when Kakashi´s voice suddenly thundered through the restaurant and let him froze in his tracks.

"ENOUGH!" The Jonin barked and let go of his hold which he had on Sasuke. "I won´t tolerate something like that! How dare you? I´ve thought you´ve learned something during the bell test, but obviously I was mistaken."

The one visible eye glared at them all three and Naruto lowered his head in shame.

"Sakura, what you said was tactless. Think before you open your mouth next time! Naruto, why did you insult Sasuke in your conflict? This was absolutely unnecessary."

He was about to say something but Kakashi was not even looking at him, instead was directing his next words to Sasuke. Naruto knew not why, but somehow the Jonin seemed always to have more to say towards the Uchiha. He noticed that already the day before.

"And you..." The man was staring at Sasuke but the boy was glaring right back. "How dare you to attack your teammate? No matter what he said, that´s unacceptable. That will never happen again. If you can´t control your temper, you´re wrong in the shinobi world." 

"I´m sorry Sasuke-kun and Naruto..." Sakura suddenly said. "It wasn´t my intention to hurt your feelings, really."

Naruto nodded in order to show that he acknowledged her apology, but the Uchiha did nothing.

"You two apologize too!" Their sensei commanded sternly.

It hurt his pride but he did what he was told and apologized by Sasuke. However, the dark haired boy did not made an effort to do the same. He noticed how Kakashi´s visible eye narrowed in anger and it was obvious that the sensei would not keep up with it.

The Jonin grabbed Sasuke by the collar again and pulled him close. "Maybe I haven´t made myself clear enough but I expect an apologize from you. Now, or I´ll suspend you for undefined time from missions and training."

The Uzumaki noticed how the other boy struggled with his pride and for the first time he could not find any satisfication for the obvious humiliation the Uchiha must feel. Sasuke muttered a half-hearted apologize and Kakashi let go of him.

"You´ll clean the mess you caused and you´ll apologize by the restaurant staff." Kakashi said, before he went to the waitress to get a wiper and broom.

For the next half hour, they were busy with cleaning the mess. After they were done with cleaning and apologized by the staff, team seven could finally head home. The way went in silence, nobody said a word. Naruto hated the silence but there was not anything to say. He just wanted to be at home now. It was depressing that he was not on good terms with his teammates, but he should not forget his own goal. He wanted become Hokage and so he had to endure this. In the end he was used that nobody liked him anyway.

 **TBC**

 **Thanks to the guest for your review ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Hokage´s burden**

Deep dark night alredy overshadowed the hidden leaf, when the third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi arrived at the secret meeting room inside the tower. Many Anbu were guarding said room, because no interruption was desired. In a matter of fact, the Sandaime, his advisors and some selected Anbu were the only one, who knew about this meeting place anyway.

Hiruzen Sarutobi did not like coming here and everytime he was forced to attend such a secret conference, he was aware that the topic would be ugly. In this room were made the dirty decisions. Decisions often too harsh to become public. Like every other shinobi village, Konoha had it´s dark secrets. As the Hokage, it was his job to remain it that way.

The present Anbu bowed their heads deferentially and he returned the gesture with a short nod. One of his many principles were, always to treat his subordinates with respect. Only then he could expect the same in return.

He lowered his body on the middle chair, which was reserved for him. Although very old, Hiruzen still managed to give himself a quite regal appearance. Maybe he was doing this job already too long as to change such habits yet.

Two of his clostest advisors were already present. Homura and Koharu, both old and wise like he , were accompanying those two him through Konohas different ups and downs. Although he did not always agreed to their rather harsh methods, the Sandaime knew, without their advise he would not have managed to maintain peace for so long.

He did not mind Homura and Koharu much, they were his old comarades and in the end he could control them. Not like Danzo, whose presence overflowed the village with darkness. This was the reason why this man stood always in the shadow but it was an open secret how powerful his word was. Even he, the Hokage could not ignore Danzo´s opinion. And so it came that his old friend often pushed him to make decisions he would have rather avoided to do. In the end all of this was for the villages stability, but that did not made the methods less cruel or dirty.

These thoughts were not even finished, when one of the present Anbu opened the door and Danzo entered with moderate steps, holding his head high, which only showed how arrogant this man really was. No wonder, Danzo´s influence was immense and of course he was aware of that.

Although leading meetings with Danzo´s participation were mostly troublesome, laid Hiruzen´s focus for something else. He observed the person, whom followed directly behind Danzo searchingly. It was months now, since he had seen him for the last time, but it seemed that the young man hadn´t changed too much. The black coat he wore, matched perfectly to the equally dark hair but provided a strong contrast to the pale skin. The person bowed his head respectfully, before straightened his posture and looked at him with his dark eyes.

"Let´s get to the point at once." Danzo said, after he sat down to the Hokage´s right side. "Do you have useful informations for us?" 

"I haven´t new informations yet. At least nothing concrete." The young man answered emotionsless. The Sandaime had to remind himself how young this boy really was but once again he failed to realize it.

"It´s months now, since you brought us the last time some useful news!" Danzo, of course Danzo, snapped.

"The leaders don´t give out any useful informations without a reason, Danzo-Sama. You shouldn´t forget that I am just a tool for their machinations. They won´t share anything with me and I´ve to be careful and don´t make them suspicious."

"For a shinobi of your caliber, it shouldn´t be too much of a problem to get what we need." Danzo said and Hiruzen decided it was the right time to interrupt. It could not be, that Danzo would lead the whole conservation alone.

"Tell me, do you have at least some assumptions what they plan next?" The sandaime said and looked at the dark dressed person questioningly.

"I´ve my assumptions but assumptions is all what they are."

"In other words, you have nothing reliable for us." Koharu said and regarding to her tone it was indeed a statement.

"Regarding Akatsuki hardly..."

The Sandaime nodded understanding. It was clear that it would be difficult to spy on a mysterious organization like the Akatsuki. It was not even proved yet, if they are dangerous at all. There was almost nothing known about them. Hiruzen had known about those difficulties when he sent the young man to join them as a spy. But where else he could have send him after everything what happened?

"I would like to hear your suspicion. A theory is actually better as nothing." The old Hokage said, mainly to lead the discussion into a more acceptable direction.

"If we would make decisions out of a suspicion, we could destroy our village with our own hands." Of course Danzo argued. There he was the one who always wanted to eliminate every little danger, no matter how small it was. This attitude had led them to many wrong decisions in the past.

"Actually, I agree with Danzo-sama." The young spy said, before Hiruzen could argue. "Theories are theories and as long I don´t gain proof that my assumptions were true, I would rather not take any measures. This could be a big mistake from our side. It seems that right now, Akatsuki isn´t dangerous for the hidden leaf but of course this can change quickly. I´ll keep my eye on them. However, there is something else which is probably more important than Akatsuki yet."

"And that would be?" He asked tensely. If of all, this man was worried about something than it was mostly a good reason to be worried.

"Orochimaru..."

Whispering went through the room. And even Hiruzen could not push down a heavy sigh. It was always Orochimaru, the man from whom everyone knew how much he hated Konoha and who was still running free even after almost a decade.

"He is plotting something." The spy continued.

"Orochimaru is always plotting something." Koharu said. "He is a danger for Konoha since he defected years ago. It´s a shame for us than he is still not caught."

"As long as he don´t take any steps against the hidden leaf, he isn´t the main problem." Again, Danzo spoke. "What let you think that things a different now?"

"There are reliable source that Orochimaru had to one hundred percent smuggled spies inside the village. He is probably preparing for an attack."

"Impossible!" Homura thundered his fist on the table. "We would notice if someone foreign had entered the village."

"Don´t underestimate Orochimaru´s skills." The Sandaime warned, his voice became very serious. It was always bitter, to remember his former student, who had so much potential. It let him always wonder, whether he could have done more to avoid all of this.

"Hiruzen is right. No matter what Orochimaru is plotting, we need to be prepared for the worst scenario." Surprisingly, Danzo reacted reasonable. Maybe this was the reason why Hiruzen was still counting on this old fool. He was ready to do anything for Konohas sake and this was probably the only good attribute this man owned. Yes, this was one reason and that he became over the years too powerful to be simple removed from the platform.

"I wonder what Orochimaru´s intentions are all of the sudden. Whether he want destroy the village finally or take over the village completely as the new Hokage. Remeber he was always stage about the fact that Minato was chosen as the yondaime instead of him." Koharu said thoughtful.

"What he wants is unimportant right now. Much more important, we should prepare our best shinobi for emergency. I think, it is the best that you return to the village immediately." Himura said and adressed the young man in front of them.

For the first time, the boy looked surprised and Hiruzen could sympathize with him. Calling him back to Konoha was something he was not ready to face yet. Not after everything they put him through...

"I´m convinced that isn´t necessary yet." The spy argued and the Sandaime was sure there was a hint of despair in his voice. "The Akatsuki..."

"You don´t decide what´s necessary or not!" Danzo interrupted. Voice cold and harsh. "The Akatsuki is unimportant compared to a threatening invasion of Orochimaru and his sound ninjas! Unfortunately it´s an well known fact that he shared almost a army with rogue ninjas and criminals around him. We can´t underestimate the danger going out from him. Especial as an former leaf shinobi, Orochimaru is too familiar with Konoha. I agree with Homura, we need to be as well prepared as possible."

"He won´t take a move too quickly! He is just observing the situation and waiting for the best time to make his move. This could be in months. My presence is completely superfluous yet."

"You´re one of the few shinobi in our village, who stands a chance against Orochimaru." Homura snapped and once again Hiruzen realized how similar they were to Danzo. They were not even thinking about what they had done to him.

"I wouldn´t stand a chance against Orochi..."

"Stop this nonsense! We all know about your skills. So stop to fool yourself, only because of personal reasons." Danzo was insensitive like always. "We allowed you to leave the village for some time and we kept your last S rank mission a secret because of your wishes. But no matter the circumstances, you´re still a hidden leaf shinobi and that means you´ll serve your village whenever you´re needed."

It was cruel thing to say to this boy, who had sacrificed everything for the sake of his village.

"I´m well aware of my obligations towards the village."

"Are you? I´ve not the impression you are. Your clan had always caused trouble and after we solved the main problem four years ago, I´ll be damned if I let a new catastrophe arise, only because you couldn´t do your job right." Danzo´s voice was almost taunting and Hiruzen could only despise him in that moment.

His eyes wandered to the person in front of him. The Sandaime could tell, that he was struggeling not to lose his composure. Mentioning the event four years ago was too cruel and harsh and even Hiruzen was angered about Danzo´s cold-bloodedness.

"That´s enough Danzo!" He snapped harshly. The Sarutobi was still Hokage and he wouldn´t tolerate these impudence any longer. It was an open secret how much Danzo hated this special clan, whose last surviving members Hiruzen had sworn to protect with all cost. He could never forget with much alrocity Danzo had organized this mass murders behind his back.

"But Hiruzen, you should know I´m right."

"This is my decision Danzo. He will stay by the Akatsuki as long I see fit." His voice was filled with authority, daring the others to argue with him. "Until then, we´ll take measure on our own. We´ll keep our Jonin and Anbu as much as possible within the village, only sending them on missions when not avoidable. Instead our chunin will take more missions outside the village."

"Even A and S rank missions?" Danzo asked mockingly. He knew about Hiruzen´s soft character. Chunin had not the skills to complete the really dangerous missions.

"If necessary, yes." The Hokage said nevertheless. He would not send someone on a mission he was not fit for, but he needed to get Danzo out of his back for a while. At least. "Your Anbu ought find the possible spies as fast as possible. If they catch someone, bring him immediately to Ibiki."

At least this sentence pleased the old tyrant a bit. Ibiki was not prissy in his interrogates and his methods were almost as cruel as Danzo´s. One of the reasons, why Danzo valued Ibiki so much.

"This is all for now. Take the needed measures, we´ll hold another meeting by the end of the week. Hopefully, there will be some informations by then." He said and was glad when Homura and Koharu left the room without a fuss. Of course Danzo had still something to say, before his leave.

"You both know I´m right. You can´t run from the truth forever. And someday you´re forced to return and face the mistake you´ve made. And for you Hiruzen, you´re the Hokage and can´t make wrong decisions only out of personal guilt." With that said, the man finally left.

Deciding not to let these words provoke him, the Sandaime stood up and stepped towards the other male, who was still standing on the same spot. He found it important to have some private words with him. After all he felt responsible for the everything what happened to him.

"How are you?" He asked and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"How is my brother?" Came the counter-question, like everytime he got the rare opportunity to talk to him.

"He is fine. Don´t worry. He is learning under Kakashi yet. I think this is fine for you?"

"Kakashi sempai?...An excellent choice."

The Hokage nodded. "I thought so. Please don´t let Danzo´s words torment you. I give you my word, I´ll try my best to prevent your soon return towards Konoha."

"Hokage-Sama... You know I´ll not hesitate to return, when Konoha really needs me. I´ll protect my village with my life. But... I wish that I´m never forced to explain my brother the true circumstances fof that night."

"I know that Itachi." And inwardly Hiruzen feared it equally as Itachi did.

The night was far advanced when, the young man disappeared as quite as he came hours before. Hiruzen sighed, he was getting too old for this job.

 **iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

 **Thanks to the guests and Lunapee for your reviews ;)**

 **Reviews are very much appreciated!**


End file.
